Mujer contra mujer
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: Songfic - Yuri: En una sociedad conservadora, dos chicas desafiaran todo por defender lo que sienten la una por la otra.***Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi***Basado en la canción Mujer contra mujer de la banda española Mecano. Contiene lime


**Mujer contra mujer**

 **Nota de autor:** Este fic está ambientado a finales de la década de los 80's y principios de los 90's, donde la homosexualidad era un tabú en una sociedad conservadora.

" _Nada tiene en especial, dos mujeres que se dan la mano…_

 _El matiz viene después…_

 _cuando lo hacen por debajo del mantel"_

Ambas chicas salían de Mugen University, caminando en dirección a un hermoso automóvil deportivo último modelo color amarillo. Reían y platicaban, con la mayor naturalidad del mundo mientras se perdían entre la gente; alumnos, maestros y prefectos que iban y venían sumidos en su propio mundo parecía no afectarles, y a ellos tampoco les afectaba aquella pareja.

Las saludaban, les sonreían o pasaban junto a ellas sin verlas, porque, ¿qué tiene de especial dos chicas que comparten el mismo automóvil después de clases?

Haruka, una preciosa rubia alta de facciones bien definidas pero que le gustaba usar el menor maquillaje posible y tener un look más bien andrógino, le abrió la portezuela de copiloto a su peculiar compañera, una hermosa chica de cabellos peliaguamarina ondulados que le caían coquetamente a los hombros y que tenía la gracia y delicadeza del más bello cisne existente en la faz de la tierra.

Una vez que la muchacha hubiera subido las piernas en un coqueto giro, la rubia cerró la puerta y se dirigió al lugar del piloto.

\- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? – preguntó Haruka, mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad

\- Siempre y cuando me lleves temprano a mi casa para la cena – respondió coqueta Michiru, guiñándole un ojo.

La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, poniendo su mano en la palanca de velocidades, dispuesta a hacer el cambio de neutro a primera cuando la peliaguamarina posó su mano sobre la de su compañera.

" _Luego a solas, sin nada que perder_

 _Tras las manos, va el resto de la piel…"_

Haruka y Michiru se miraban fijamente. Sus respiraciones acompasadas en perfecta sincronía eran apenas perceptibles. La peliaguamarina adelantó temerosa su mano hacia su compañera, quien entrelazó sus dedos enseguida con ella, rozándose delicadamente.

Amaban el contacto de sus pieles y su suave aroma, y ahora yacían desnudas en la cama, apenas cubiertas por las finas sábanas de la rubia ceniza.

Haruka delineó el perfil de Michiru con su dedo, absorta ante la belleza de la chica con la que compartía el lecho. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto amor por alguien como el que sentía por su amiga, ella era todo lo que había buscado siempre, y la complementaba a la perfección…

Recordó la primera vez que le hizo el amor, cuando se fueron de campamento en segundo de preparatoria. Michiru no había cambiado mucho desde entonces; seguía siendo la misma bella flor tierna que se entregaba con timidez, como aquella noche estrellada atrás de la cabaña de chicas.

\- Haru, ya debo regresar.

\- Aún es temprano, Mich

\- Es enserio. Mamá debe estar esperando.

La chica hizo a un lado la sábana y saltó de la cama, buscando su ropa desperdigada en la habitación de Haruka, mientras ésta, aun acostada, se deleitaba con las cadenciosas formas femeninas de su amante. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar que solo ella tenía acceso a sus más íntimos rincones.

\- Michiru, aún tenemos tiempo – protestó, sentándose al borde de la cama

\- No Haruka. Mamá ya debe estar esperándome.

La chica se plantó delante de la rubia ceniza mientras se subía las bragas, brindándole una perfecta vista de su espalda.

Haruka se acercó bien a la orilla, abrazando a su sirena de la cadera.

\- Haruka, ¿qué haces?

Por contestación, la muchacha comenzó a depositar besos húmedos en la cadera de Michiru, mientras sus dedos viajaban traviesos hacia su vientre, deslizándose dentro de la ropa interior.

Tragó saliva cuando sintió la tibia calidez de su compañera, y sin dejar de besarla, comenzó lentamente a acariciar el amado paraíso, mientras éste empezaba a destilar miel de nuevo.

Michiru emitió una leve protesta, pero sin intenciones de separarse. Cerró los ojos dejándose embargar por la placentera sensación al tiempo que los dedos de Haruka hacían círculos alrededor de su clítoris, martirizándola con su lentitud.

La rubia ceniza saboreó la húmeda piel que comenzaba a perlarse de sudor, mientras pequeños gemidos provenían de los labios de su amada. Pegó su nariz a la tibia piel cuando sintió como Michiru tensaba las piernas y decía su nombre en un silbido apenas audible, señal de que había llegado al clímax.

Haruka abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, descubriendo a Michiru con las manos en el pecho y los ojos cerrados, aun disfrutando los últimos espasmos orgásmicos.

" _Un amor por ocultar_

 _Aunque en cueros no hay donde esconderlo…._

 _Lo disfrazan de amistad_

 _Cuando salen a pasear por la ciudad"_

Haruka se puso de pie, situándose frente a la chica, completamente desnuda. Amo ver la lechosa piel coloreada levemente por un rojizo rubor acentuado en las suaves mejillas. Michiru simplemente era el ser más perfecto que podía existir, y la tenía para sí.

\- Te amo – dijo la rubia, depositando un tierno beso en su frente.

\- Y yo a ti – respondió la peliaguamarina, abriendo los ojos.

\- Te llevo a casa.

…

Una vez que llegaron a casa de los señores Kahio, Haruka y Michiru descendieron del automóvil. La rubia acompañó a la peliaguamarina hasta la puerta de su casa.

\- ¡Hija, Haruka! Qué bueno que ya llegaron – dijo la señora Kahio cuando abrió la puerta.

\- Hola mamá – saludó la chica, ladeando la cabeza y brindando la encantadora sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? La cena casi se enfría y a tu padre por mero le da el ataque.

\- La culpa fue mía, señora. Yo le pedí a Michiru que me explicara unas cosas de matemática que no entendía – la excusó Haruka.

\- Haru, gracias por traerme a casa.

\- No te preocupes. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

\- ¿Pero como? ¿Ya te vas, hija? ¡Quédate a cenar con nosotros! – la invitó la señora Kahio.

…

El padre de Michiru ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa, a la derecha estaba sentada la señora Kahio y a la izquierda la muchacha junto con Haruka. Todos comían apetitosamente y charlaban mientras degustaban una buena copa de vino blanco.

\- Gracias al cielo ustedes dos no tienen novio y se han dedicado al estudio por completo – señaló el señor, mientras las muchachas se miraron sin dejar de cortar la carne y llevarse un bocado a la boca – como esa muchacha Kou. Vaya que le ha dado problemas a Yaten.

\- ¿Qué hay con Healer? – preguntó curiosa la peliaguamarina.

\- Pues que el sábado tuvieron que castigarla porque ya se iba a ir de pinta con el muchachito ese con el que anda, el hijo de Black Moon, Diamante.

\- Ahh – atinó a decir la rubia, que no sabía de quien hablaban.

\- La chiquilla es hija de un compañero mio del trabajo – explicó el señor Kahio a Haruka – pero es una rebelde sin causa. Y es que la niña apenas y va en segundo de preparatoria. Al menos ustedes ya van a la universidad.

\- Papá, creo que estás exagerando – intervino Michiru, divertida – es normal que Healer tenga esa inquietud. Está en la edad de la punzada.

\- ¡Si pero Yaten y Minako ya no saben qué hacer con ella! – intervino la señora – lo bueno que contigo no tuvimos que pasar por eso. Acompáñame por más puré que ya se acabó.

\- Si mamá – respondió solicita la chica, mientras se levantaban y acudían a la cocina, dejando al señor y a Haruka en el comedor.

\- Haruka, aunque agradezco que ninguna de las dos se haya distraído con algún muchacho, creo que mi niña ya está lista para interesarse en alguien.

La rubia lo miró fijamente, pues no sabía a qué se refería.

\- Tu eres la mejor amiga de mi hija, se conocen desde la secundaría y sé perfectamente que Michiru confía plenamente en ti, por eso te pido la convenzas de aceptar a Darien Chiba como pretendiente.

Haruka no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos al oír tal petición. Por supuesto jamás aconsejaría a la mujer que amaba sobre hacerle caso a alguien más, y menos si de un hombre se trataba.

\- ¿Perdón, señor?

\- Darien es hijo de un socio mio, Kunzite Chiba. Ha salido un par de veces con él y el chico está encantado con mi sirenita pero, ella, bueno, tu la conoces, es tan coqueta, que no le ha dicho si ni no.

\- Ah…

\- Él es buen partido. Ya terminó la universidad, tiene dinero y está loco por ella. Haruka, ella te hace caso a ti, dile que lo acepte, por favor.

\- Haré lo que pueda, señor – respondió la chica, tensándose, pues el enterarse de aquello le había molestado sobre manera.

En ese instante, Michiru y su mamá regresaron de la cocina con el puré, por lo que el padre de la peliaguamarina cambió el tema, dando por terminada esa plática y dejando bastante incómoda a Haruka.

" _Una opina que aquello no está bien_

 _La otra opina, que qué se le va hacer_

 _Y lo que opinen los demás está demás…"_

Haruka y Michiru estaban en la habitación de ésta último. Los padres de la chica Kahio habían salido de viaje, por lo que tenían la casa para ellas solas.

Haruka se movía con frenesí sobre su amada, mientras ésta gemía y aruñaba la espalda de la rubia.

A la mente de ésta llegaron las palabras del señor Kahio, sobre el hecho que Michiru ya había salido con ese chico y no le decía si quería ser su novia o no, lo que hizo que la sangre de la rubia hirviera de coraje.

Aumentó la velocidad, movida por los celos. Notando aquel repentino cambio, Michiru trató de incorporarse para averiguar lo que seguía pero la rubia le aprisionó las piernas. El orgasmo estaba cerca.

Ambas chicas arquearon la espalda y rápidamente, la rubia desmontó a la peliaguamarina, sin importarle tener el ritmo cardiaco acelerado.

Jadeante, la chica se incorporó, queriendo saber qué le ocurría a su compañera.

\- Haruka, ¿qué sucede? – Michiru depositó un beso en el desnudo hombro

\- ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste? – le espetó la rubia – Se supone que nuestra relación está basada en la confianza, Michiru.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

La rubia se levantó, recogiendo su ropa y comenzando a vestirse. La peliaguamarina hizo lo mismo, poniéndose tan solo una camiseta.

\- Haruka, ¿me puedes decir qué está pasando?

\- ¡Saliste con un tipo! ¿Quién es Darien Chiba?

\- Mi padre insistió – la muchacha desvió la mirada – solo fueron dos veces. Papá quiere que sea su novia y me comprometa con él.

\- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo, eh? ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir fingiendo que somos mejores amigas cuando llevamos cinco años acostándonos? Estoy cansada de ocultar que te amo.

Michiru se llevó las manos al pecho, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Entendía a Haruka, ella también la amaba y no le gustaba ocultar lo que sentía, pero vivían en una sociedad en la cual su relación no sería bien vista. Tarde o temprano tendría que darle gusto a su familia y casarse con alguien, si no era con Chiba, sería con alguien más.

\- Es que tal vez esto no está bien, Haruka – la chica se llevó las manos a la boca – esto no es normal. No debimos habernos enamorado. ¿Qué va a decir la sociedad cuando sepa que…?

\- ¿Y qué podemos hacer? ¡Nos amamos! Y lo que la demás gente opine no importa – Haruka se acercó a Michiru, tomándola por los hombros – yo no pedí enamorarme de ti, ni tu de mi, pero ya lo hecho está hecho, hacemos el amor desde los 17 años y es la más maravilloso del mundo. No te cambiaría por nada.

\- Te amo – la chica abrazó a la rubia – soy una tonta. Siempre voy a estar contigo, pase lo que pase, mi adorada Haruka.

" _Quien detiene palomas al vuelo_

 _Volando a ras del suelo_

 _Mujer contra mujer"_

" _No estoy yo por la labor_

 _De tirarles la primera piedra_

 _Si equivoco la ocasión_

 _Y las hallo labio a labio en el salón…"_

Haruka y Michiru seguían ocultando su relación, pues sabían que vivían en una sociedad conservadora que difícilmente aceptarían lo que ellas sentían.

Pero era verdad, ellas no habían elegido nacer así, con gustos diferentes a todos los demás. Ellas simplemente se amaban, y lucharían por lo que sentían, aunque tuvieran que ocultar las apariencias.

La peliaguamarina a veces dudaba si hacían lo correcto o no, y a las dos les dolía el cómo se daban las cosas, como si realmente estuvieran haciendo algo malo. Pero ya les faltaba poco para terminar la universidad, graduarse y poder vivir juntas, lejos de aquellas personas que pudieran ver con malos ojos su amor.

Y aunque trataban de ser discretas, a veces el ímpetu de Haruka se los impedía. Michiru la volvía loca; el solo oler su suave aroma hacía que la quisiera tener entre sus brazos, demostrándole todo lo que sentía, y por eso, a veces, cometían imprudencias.

…

La campana que marcaba el final de las clases había sonado. Los muchachos se apresuraban a guardar sus apuntes y salir cuanto antes del aula de clases, mientras el maestro borraba de la pizarra el contenido de la clase y salía del lugar.

Las chicas estaban guardando sus cosas cada una en su mochila para irse a casa. Michiru terminó primero, colgándose la bolsa al hombro. Haruka subió la mirada, constatando que no había nadie.

La peliaguamarina dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta, pero la mano de la rubia se posó sobe su cadera.

\- Haruka, ¿qué haces? – la chica estaba sorprendida

\- Hago que ya no puedo esperar más, y ahora estamos solas – con un solo brazo la atrajo contra sí, amando el roce de sus cuerpos.

\- Puede venir alguien – protestó la chica, poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de la rubia.

\- Nadie vendrá – sentenció Haruka

Sus manos recorrieron la espalda de Michiru, tomándola firmemente de la cadera mientras la peliaguamarina le rodeaba el cuello, permitiendo que la lengua de la rubia tuviera libre acceso a su boca, degustando cada rincón de ésta en una danza sensual que transmitía millones de emociones en un beso tan apasionado.

Estaban tan sumidas en su mundo, que no se percataron que unos pasos se acercaban.

Setsuna Meio, compañera y amiga de las chicas, había olvidado su pequeña libre con anotaciones. Lo recordó al final del pasillo cuando Mio Kuroki, otra de sus compañeras, le había pedido los deberes.

Volvió en sus pasos decidida a recuperar su libreta cuando se detuvo en seco en la puerta, observando a Haruka Tenoh y a Michiru Kahio besándose como un par de enamorados.

" _Ni siquiera me atrevería a toser_

 _Si no gusto, ya sé lo que hay que hacer_

 _Que con mis piedras alcen ellas su pared"_

Setsuna abrió mucho los ojos ante la escena, llevándose las manos a la boca, sorprendida. Jamás imaginó que entre ambas chicas hubiera algo más que una amistad.

Michiru era tan femenina y asediada por los muchachos y Haruka, aunque más bien era ruda, eso no le quitaba lo guapa. No entendía como aquello podía ser posible… además, Michiru era hija de un respetado empresario, ¿qué sería del pobre señor Kahio cuando se enterara de la deshonra de su hija?

La morena movió la cabeza, horrorizada, sin siquiera atreverse a hacer el menor ruido. Se deslizó hacia la pared, con el pecho agitado, mientras su cabeza procesaba toda aquella información.

No, definitivamente aquello no le agradaba. La sociedad era conservadora y la homosexualidad era un tabú, pero tampoco estaba de acuerdo en señalarlas y acribillarlas. Decidió retirarse de ahí lo más pronto posible, poner tierra de por medio y llevarse consigo aquel secreto que jamás revelaría con nadie.

" _Quien detiene palomas al vuelo_

 _Volando a ras del suelo_

 _Mujer contra mujer"_

Tal vez, en algún momento, la sociedad aceptaría la homosexualidad como parte de la vida cotidiana, pero no ahora, no en el momento de Haruka y Michiru. Ellas seguirían ocultando su amor, aun entre dudas, miedos y reproches, estarían juntas, pasara lo que pasara, porque, ¿Quién detiene palomas al vuelo, volando al ras del suelo? Ellas simplemente habían nacido para estar la una con la otra, ese era su destino, ser un parteaguas en la lucha por los derechos de personas que eran discriminadas por tener otra orientación sexual, ser mujer contra mujer.

Fin

* * *

Hola Bombones!

Les traigo este songfic que tenía tiempísimo que quería escribir y que espero les guste. Esta canción me encanta y es viejita pero muy bonita, además de ser un super icono para la comunidad LBGT. Si alguien de esa comunidad me lee, espero que les guste el fic! Es una pequeña manera de mostrar mi solidaridad con ellos :)

Ya pronto actualizaré Moonligth Destiny, lo prometo! :D

Me voy Bombones! No se olviden pasar por mi página en FB y por nuestro grupo, Constelación estelar!

Bonita noche, besos estelares! :*


End file.
